


Entwined

by Spellshadow98



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charles and the X-men joined the Brotherhood vuluntarily, Dark Charles Xavier, Dark Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Mutants took over the world, Non-Consensual Touching, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Thruple, powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellshadow98/pseuds/Spellshadow98
Summary: Another reader-insert fic. This one is highly obnoxious and the reader is inserted into Cherik.Soulmates AUCherik is in love and they're Soulmates. Little do they know there's a third person bonded to them.Powers AUDark Charles and Dark Erik. Charles and the X-men joined the Brotherhood and took over the world. Cerebro is in Charles's mansion and works pretty well.
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Original Female Character, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier/Original Female Character(s), Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier/Reader, Erik Lehnsherr/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's a personal fantasy and ridiculously selfish.  
> Chapter 1 serves as a sort-of-ish prologue/ scene setter? idk  
> I also don't know how long this will be.

There's an itch in the back of Charles's mind that he can't quite scratch. 

/I'm normal and boring./ 

The thought isn't his, nor is it prevalent in his head, but it's definitely there and he can most assuredly hear it. It's not from his family, not from his employees or thugs, or anyone he knows. It's foreign and yet, somehow, still in his head like an irritating fly. /Normal and boring, normal and boring, normal and boring/ over and over again. He rubs his head in irritation, trying to make it go away or track it but it fades the second he reaches out to it, only to have it return later. 

Erik sees the irritation and suggests using Cerebro to find the little bugger and squash them, or at least investigate. It's not a bad idea, honestly, but there are other things to do, more important things than to learn about the head that won't leave him alone. He has a dictatorship to run, after all, and that can be very distracting if not completely consuming, an excuse to not investigate the thought, always the same thought, running quietly in the back of his mind like a scared hamster spinning frantically on a wheel. The thoughts and their owner mean him no harm. He doubts the owner even knows he's aware of them or their thoughts, let alone know how to hurt him.

/I'm normal and boring./ 

Charles wants to check to see if that's actually true. Usually, when something catches his attention and can't leave his mind, the opposite turns out to be the case. Like Erik. No, not like Erik. Erik never thought himself normal or boring. Charles chuckles and rests his head against Erik's side, eyes closing, pretending the little mantra isn't a bother. It's easy enough when Erik's hand slides into his hair and gives him a luxurious massage, making his head tingle pleasantly. Of course, things progress from there until Charles is moaning and Erik is thrusting inside him, pulling his head back to bite at Charles's neck and leave hickeys there for everyone to see and smirk at or shy away from. Erik takes fierce pride in leaving public marks of ownership and Charles does as well, enjoying the reactions the marks bring. 

/I'm normal and boring./

Goddamn it. Charles narrows his eyes and roughly reaches back in his mind, trying to force the thinker out of hiding, only to have them slip away again. "Fuck!" He runs a hand through his hair then slams his hands down on the armrests of his wheelchair.

"Erik!" he shouts, pleased when Erik came running into their bedroom.

"What is it?" Erik asks, eyes narrowing, scanning the room for any source of danger.

Charles chuckles. "Could you take us to Cerebro?" he asks, masking his temper under a mild tone he knows won't fool Erik. 

"What for?" 

"It's time to find that voice."

Erik's eyebrows shoot up and he doesn't bother pushing Charles on the ground through the mansion. Instead, he levitates them and speeds to Cerebro almost as quickly as Azazel can teleport. He helps Charles get Cerebro running. It takes too long. Far too long. Erik plays with Charles's hair again and it soothes his impatience. Somewhat. Finally, Charles is able to put the headset on and feels the rush of power that comes through his amplified telepathy. He stays cautiously connected to Erik, letting his love observe everything in his mind without being too affected by it. 

/I'm normal and boring./ There it is. Triumph sparks in him and Charles sighs in relief. He'll be able to find that voice easily now. He relaxes and zeroes in on it. It's even easier that the thinker repeats it as if it's a mantra keeping them safe. Normal and boring. The words seem to grow louder, bigger, as he sifts through humans and mutants alike, taking his time, savoring the chase now that he knows he'll win. Erik grins, planting a kiss on Charles's head.

/Finally some peace for you, for us, Liebling/ Erik thinks at him. Erik hasn't been immune to the constant irritant. Either he hears the voice when mentally connected to Charles, or he deals with the effect it has on Charles and helps distract Charles from it. Charles loves him for it and is infinitely grateful for his soulmate. He gives Erik a telepathic hug and once he realizes the voice is a mutant, gets rid of the humans.

/Can you feel how close she is to us? It's not even a strain picking her out. She's in the city./ Charles chuckles. It's almost a letdown, how easy it is to pinpoint her in Cerebro.

Erik merely nods, his hand on Charle's shoulder.

/I'm normal and boring./ There she is. Charles smiles.

"Miss Emelia Smith. 25 years old. 7950 Roehampton St. Unit 31," Charles says. He delves deeper and his smile widens when he feels her consciousness just a little bit more.

/Normal and boring. Normal and boring. Normal and boring. Normal and bo--/ the thought cuts off and shock replaces it as Miss Emelia Smith realizes she's being watched, that her thoughts are not private. Not anymore. Charles feels her freeze and he chuckles. /Stop./ she whispers, pleading with him, and looks up at herself in a mirror, and meets her reflection's gaze.

Boom.

Charles and Erik jerk, Erik hissing and Charles crying out, the connection with Amilia intensifying. It feels white-hot, brilliant, burning, electrifying, and then, in a flash, over. Charles jerks the headset off him, panting, leaning back in his chair, but his eyes are bright and he cannot stop grinning so wide it hurts his cheeks. "Normal and boring indeed."

Erik nods and begins wheeling Charles out of the room to their private bedroom once again. /Another Soulmate. I felt that. On my own. In addition to feeling your connection with the woman./

/That's why the reaction was so strong. Not only was it with Cerebro, but the three of us seem to be bonded. Together./

/Yes./

Charles turns his head to look back at Erik. /I believe the term for this is "thruple."/

Erik trips over the carpet and snorts before opening their bedroom door with his power, closing it the same way once they're inside. "Did one of the children teach you that?"

"Mmhm."

Erik wheels Charles over to the bed and sits down, facing him, feet on the ground, hands clasped in his lap.

"I can still feel her thoughts. Poor darling's terrified." Charles doesn't even try to hide the glee from his voice. "She's still repeating that mantra, only faster. Oh dear. She might be having a panic attack." He thinks about sending her a soothing thought or two but decides not to instead. That would only scare her further and right now, there was no point in frightening her if he can't see her reaction in person.

"Do you think she knew, somehow?" Erik's eyes tighten. Charles feels an ounce of concern coming from him. Interesting.

Charles leans forward in his wheelchair and takes Erik's hands. "It's possible she saw us without us making eye contact." That was what was needed for soulmates to recognize each other simultaneously, to feel the bond burst. But if the woman had been part of a large crowd and seen them, she'd have felt her side of the connection without them realizing. In a crowd large enough, even her shock and response would have been drowned out by the myriad of minds pressing in on Charles. "Perhaps she came to one of our speeches or parades."

Erik smiles tightly, squeezing Charles's hand. "Perhaps." He rolls his lips in thought. /7950 Roehampton St. Unit 31, yes?/

/Yes./

/What are we waiting for? She might try to find someplace new. The faster we catch her, the faster we can have answers./

Charles nods. /We will bring her here to live with us, by our side. Where she belongs./

/Gott sei dank she's a mutant./

"Mmm. Yes." It does make things easier. Ever since mutants took control and humans fell, human-mutant relationships have taken a turn for the worse. As leaders of the Brotherhood (along with Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost), having a human soulmate would prove to be unfortunate for their cause. Charles wheels himself closer. until their knees are touching and sighs. "Well then. Let's see if we can catch her." He kisses Erik, hard, and sends a last thought to Amelia Smith.

/We are coming./


	2. Retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik go get their third. Proper introductions are made.

The delicious irony of using her feeble attempt to shield herself from them as a beacon to her makes Charles smile the entire trip to her apartment. He keeps her pinned in his mind, and doesn't hide his presence in her head from her. Despite the distance, keeping himself in her mind like this is easy, especially with their new bond.

She hasn't tried to flee and even though fear and panic flood every atom of her, Charles watches her pack methodically in preparation for their arrival. She knows very well there is no point in running. 

"She doesn't have very much to pack," Erik observes and it's true. Her clothes fill half a suitcase and a few measley possessions fill the other half of her suitcase and a large duffle bag. Most of her other possessions are books about various physics theories as well as mechanical and genetic engineering though he spies a copy of Kafka's Metamorphosis. Charles feels Erik's approval. 

"She's not using her abilities to pack or to shield herself from you. Of course, that doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"Mmm. I haven't been able to get a good enough read on her to learn what her powers are yet. However, she's not an Omega class mutant, that much is clear." Charles sighs, sitting beside Erik as Erik drives the car. "And really,--"

"You like the intrigue, I know. I do too." Erik picks up the speed and they arrive in front of Miss Amelia's apartment with the young woman standing in front of the apartment complex, duffle bag and suitcase on the ground. 

Her face is drawn and pale, hands clenched into tight fists. Charles can feel the sharp pain of her nails pressing into her skin as Erik gets Charles's wheelchair and Charles moves into it with. She watches them approach, Erik pushing Charles's wheelchair though it isn't really necessary--Charles just knows Erik enjoys feeling the metal of his chair in his hands--and both he and Erik meet her gaze. Charles can feel her nails dig even harder into her skin.

Charles smiles at her and Erik stops pushing him when there's five feet between them and Miss Amelia. Her fear freezes her in place, even more so when he senses Erik smiling that shark-like grin of his. However, their new soulmate doesn't look away. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Amelia," Erik purrs and moves to stand beside Charles, one hand on Charles's shoulder. "Let me take your things and put them in the trunk."

She gulps, the sound of Erik's voice jolting her out of being frozen and she shakes her head, picking up her belongings. "No, that's fine. Thank you. I can do myself." Her eyes flit back and forth between them. 

"Miss Amelia, allow me to introduce you to Erik Lehnsherr and myself, Charles Xavier." He holds out a hand to her but she doesn't take it, instead walking to the back of the car and putting her things in the trunk when Erik opens it with his powers. Silently, she slips into the back seat of the car and sits while Charles and Erik get back in the front seats and Erik puts the folded wheelchair on the empty space beside her, again with his powers. 

She doesn't say another word and Charles takes pity on her, receding from her mind and keeping only the faintest whisper of himself in her head.

/Anticlimactic, wasn't it?/

/Indeed. She's in shock. Once she's calmed down a bit, we'll have some fun with her./

Erik gives him a rakish grin and nods. /What are we going to do about Shaw?/

/We'll introduce them when she's ready for him otherwise his games will damage her far too quickly./

/Mmhm. You can't shield her from his consciousness?/

/Not permanently, especially not when more and more of the children and staff learn about her./

/Verdammter Mann./

Charles nods, eyes narrowing briefly. 

/She will not be alone with him./

/Never/, he agrees with a grim look. /Shaw is out tonight. It will be easy enough getting her inside without anyone noticing./ And if they do, well. Charles can simply persuade them they saw only Erik and himself.

An Italian restaurant flashes by, Charles's favorite, and he convinces Erik to stop and get a few dishes while Charles and Amelia wait in the car. Apart from explaining why they've stopped, nothing is said while they wait for Erik to return. Charles slides a little more into her mind without her noticing. She's calmed down a lot, her fear replaced with numb acceptance and her hands relaxed in her lap though still in loose fists. He can work with that, later, once they're home.

She balks when they finally park in three driveway of the mansion and Erik opens the door for her, the reality sinking in, in a physical, harshly non-abstract way. Charles smiles and rolls his lips, enjoying the glory of panic riding through her. "Please," she whispers, voice thick with fresh terror, "take me back. I won't bother you or do anything to get in your way or tell anyone who my soulmates are if you don't want me to, I promise, just--" her voice cuts off into a scream as Erik grabs her arm and yanks her out of the car, eyes narrowed. 

"I do not let go of what is mine," he hisses, clamping a hand over her mouth. "You haven't tried anything until now and I assure you, now is the worst time to start. Be silent until we are in Charles's rooms or I promise you I will give you a reason to scream. Do you understand?"

Tears trickle down her cheeks but she nods and when Erik takes his hand away, she remains quiet.

"Good girl," Charles murmurs, back in his wheelchair. "Once we get to my rooms, we will have a nice meal and then begin planning where to go from here. Alright?"

She nods mutely and picks her duffle bag and suitcase up, following him inside with Erik behind her.


	3. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks or so since Amelia was taken and still, she struggles sharing a bed with them even if they hardly touch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild writer appears during winter break~ Hello! Non-consensual touching, non-consensual mood altering in this chapter. Nothing too graphic. Charles """"convinces"""" her she's fine. Erik grabs and holds her wrists briefly. Erik swears in German. Erik is secretly caring and protects her from Charles who's being a prick. It's a bit short. I wish it was longer. There are a few awkward wording parts. Oh well. This scene, the idea for it at least, hit me like a brick hit Marv in Home Alone II. There are probably SPAG errors and I can't bring myself to care. THIS WAS APPARENTLY SUPPOSED TO BE IN PRESENT TENSE WHY DID I DO THAT TO MYSELF. I'll change this chapter to present tense when I have the energy. :P Sorry. Also, Cherik totally have "thought sex" with each other and it makes Erik grumpy because it's not actually physical sex. Also, Amelia is repulsed by Charles not because Charles is a telepath but because he manipulates and plays mind games with her using his telepathy, which understandably frightens Amelia.

“Time for bed,” Charles said pleasantly and patted the space beside him where he sat on the mattress.

Amelia stiffened and shook her head. She knew it was just bed, just sleep, just laying between them for endless hours praying for her mind to stop wheeling and to let her get some rest, only to find it minutes before she had to get up. It had been like this ever since she’d been moved into the mansion, into Erik’s and Charles’s room. “I have something to work on.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be there in the morning,” Charles reassured her with a warm smile which bared his teeth. 

“I will forget about the adjustments if I don’t do them now,” Amelia pleaded, “can’t I finish them and then come back here when I’m done?” 

“No.” Hands as steely as the voice wrapped around her wrists, trapping them behind her. Erik. Amelia shuddered and dug her heels into the rug when he nudged her towards the bed. Their bed. 

“No!” 

“It will be alright, darling. We’re not going to hurt you, you know that,” Charles soothed from the bed. 

Panic consumed her. She struggled, kicked, twisted, shouted, bit down on the hand that immediately covered her mouth, hating that the hand stayed there, pressing even harder against her mouth instead of jerking away. Erik walked them closer, his body now pressed against hers as she continued to fight and protest, an object in motion staying in motion despite being otherwise acted upon. “Stop acting like a verdammtes kind, mal,” he hissed in her ear. 

Her anxiety and fear were replaced by a calm that was not her own. She stopped fighting. There was no reason to anymore. Everything was fine. Erik let go of her wrists and she had trouble remembering why he’d needed to restrain her in the first place. She walked the rest of the way to the bed and sat beside Charles, blushing under the weight of his approving smile. 

“There you are. See? Isn’t this better?” 

Amelia nodded and sighed, watching Erik glare at Charles then fetch her pajamas from the wardrobe and shove them into her hands. She looked up at him, eyes wide. “I’m sorry I…” 

“Threw a tantrum?” Charles supplied, lips twitching, eyes dancing in mirth. 

She nodded again, blushing a deep shade of red. 

“It’s fine,” Erik snapped, “Go change and we will make room for you in the bed.” 

He meant change in the adjoining bathroom as he’d meant that the previous nights, giving her some privacy. 

“Unless you’d rather change in here,” Charles said. 

Erik whapped Charles upside the head then grabbed his own set of pajamas. “Go,” he told Amelia, pointing at the dark wood door of the restroom. "Charles, stop being a fucking pervert." 

"Alright, alright. Now come to bed, you." 

She stood up hurriedly, some of her anxieties returning, blocking out the heated look that passed between them, and scurried into the bathroom, closing and locking the door even though she knew Erik could unlock it immediately if he wanted to. Amelia changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, flossed, washed her face, and drank a glass of water with habitual methodicalness, finding comfort in her routine, her anxieties fading by the time she was finished. 

“Is everything alright?” Charles called from the bedroom. 

A chill went through her though it was quickly replaced with a blanket of calm. She walked out of the bathroom and back to the bed where she found both of them already in bed. 

“There you go, right in between us, darling,” Charles murmured from the farther side of the bed. 

She heard Erik curse then get up and out of the bed to make room for her, giving her a hard look. Meekly, she crept into the bed and lay in the middle of the bed, feeling the bed dip behind her when Erik got in after her. 

“Isn’t this nice?” Charles said, facing her. 

“Yes,” she mumbled after a yawn, looking a little past his eyes, not wanting to look straight at him. The depth of his eyes and the understanding in his face unnerved her. They gave her the feeling that he knew her better than she knew herself. She shivered despite the calm that still covered her. 

“I do, you know.” 

“Do what?” Erik asked, not privy to Amelia’s thoughts like Charles was. 

“Know her better than she knows herself.” 

Erik snorted and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to himself. “He’s lying. He doesn’t know fuck.” His voice was tinged with amusement, however. Charles chuckled then laughed, likely at something Erik had thought. 

It didn’t matter. Amelia closed her eyes, surprised to find herself too tired to keep them open for the first time in weeks, ever since she’d seen the pair in the city parade. She yawned again, pretending she didn’t feel Charles push himself closer to her so their warmth surrounded her. 

/We aren’t the monsters you think we are./ 

Amelia turned away from Charles, instinctively pressing into Erik’s chest. A detached part of her knew Charles was regulating her emotions, making her feel peaceful enough to be exhausted, getting rid of her anxiety levels and inhibitions so she felt natural curling into Erik. 

/You will see./ Charles whispered to her mind moments before she fell asleep. 

/You will see./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in German it's "das Kind" (the child, neutral gender). And the case is nominativ, meaning that the adjective (verdammt) needs either an e or an s at the end of it and I never can remember if it's e or s. I *think* it's an s. Anyway. German grammar rules are a secret code I never remember despite taking too many German classes.


End file.
